A Portal to Another World
by Mrs-Seto-Kaiba01
Summary: Rose had a misunderstanding with Seto, resulting in getting her heartbroken. Seto wanted to surprise Rose by asking for her hand in marriage, going to her little sister for their consent. By wishing on a shooting star, she is transported to another world and time. Aka London, England in 1889. Sebastian sees her and falls in love with her. He has Ciel take her in and keep her.


_Hey guys. I might not be able to update this story weekly or even monthly. I have to pay off a LARGE library fine... Which also means that I can't check out books anymore..._

_Soooo... ON WITH ZEH STORY~!_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Fight**

_-August 1st, 2007-_

Rose was celebrating her twenty-first birthday at a local nightclub. She was wearing a black V-neck dress. Her back was exposed to show off her tattoo on her waist. Her tattoo was a single red rose with a vine and a bunch of thorns going around her waist. Ending where the rose began. The dress was a little above her mid-thigh. She was wearing a pair of black heels. Her ears were dawned with large hoop earrings, a chain hung from the top of her left ear to her mid-ear, and a red rose on her right ear. She wore a black choker with a pentacle on it. Her black studded purse hung at her right side. Her platinum blonde hair was in a high ponytail with a few curled strands of hair framing her face. Her eye-shadow was smoky, to make her light blue eyes pop, and she had some lip-gloss on as well.

She sat at the bar, sipping at her martini while watching her friends out on the dance floor. A small smile on her face as she thought of the past. Purposely ignoring the men flirting around her.

She's known her friends since she transferred to Domino High. She was sixteen when she moved here. It was her home to her. Even after she moved into her college dorm in Florida. She was there for them.

Yugi Mutou, still famous for being the 'King of Games,' hit his growth spurt when they were seniors. They knew that he loved his dark, Yami, since he completed the puzzle and met him. After his other half left for the afterlife, he wasn't the same. That was until Yami returned, Seto helped him with his paperwork.

Atem Sennen, or Yami to his friends, is together with Yugi. They're high school sweethearts, as well as Seto Kaiba and Rosalie, or Rose. Those two were inseparable, but it's what makes them loveable.

Joey Wheeler, the one who dragged her out of her home, the Kaiba Mansion, to the nightclub, is out on the dance floor. Grinding against a brunette woman with gray-green eyes. She had managed to slip out of his sight to get a drink.

Tristan Taylor and Duke Devlin weren't there because they didn't feel like coming. Besides, she received their gifts from earlier. Tristan got her a Neo-Daedalus plush toy while Duke got a custom made poster for her, she was on Neo-Daedalus' back and happily grooming him.

Mai was out of town, still, which didn't surprise her.

And Tea's parents refused to let her even go. Since she's home for the summer.

Rose didn't mind, though. She would have been much happier with Seto, if he wasn't working overtime. A dinner and a movie would have been a wonderful way to spend her birthday.

However, she is very convinced that Seto forgot her birthday… Again. It was the thirst year in a row. When they first got together, she was seventeen and he was eighteen, he hadn't forgotten their anniversary or her birthday. But, he begun to be more and more distant with her, as if he was hiding something.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. Then downed her drink, ordering another. By her fourth martini, she was drunk. She went out onto the dance floor, swaying her hips and nodding her head to the beat.

By the time midnight rolled around, she was exhausted. She left the dance floor, giving the bartender a fifty dollar bill. With a smile, she exited the club.

She pulled out her iPhone 5c to check her messages. Thirty-two missed calls from Seto, four from her younger sister, Lillieth, and seven from Tea. Sixty-six texts from Seto, three from Tristan, ten from Duke, and twenty-five from Mai. She went through her texts, then her voice mails.

After she was finished, she called Seto up on his cell.

"Kaiba," her boyfriend of almost five years answered. It was his habit of answering his phone.

His tone sounded a little off, though. Like he was breathless from running for a long time.

"Hey, sweetie," she cooed, still feeling a bit buzzed. "Can you come and pick me up from the club? I'm just outside."

"Seto," a woman's voice on the other end said. "When are you coming back to bed? And who is on the phone?"

"No one and later," Seto told the woman. Then he spoke into the phone to her, being quiet. I can't pick you up. I've got company over."

Rose's mascara began to run because of her tears.

"H-how could you?!" She screamed at him, clutching her phone tightly. "O-o-on my **birthday**, none the less! Did **five** years together mean **nothing** to you?!"

"I-" Seto started, frowning at her tone of voice. But he was interrupted.

"Apparently not," she said, her voice cracked in the middle. However, she hung up and begun to block his number before he called her back.

She sat on the sidewalk, her back pressed against the wall of the club. Her gaze went to the sky, even though her tears blinded her vision.

"I wish to leave this place," she mumbled to herself. "Away from my cheating ex-boyfriend… The aching in my heart… And just my life in general…"

She begun to drift off. Not knowing that her wish will come true.

* * *

_-Next Day-_

Rose heard some whispering as she started to come back to the real world. She guessed that there were about three or four voices. Mostly males and a female.

"Oh, look!" One male said, sounding excited.

"She's waking up," the female squealed in delight and fright.

"Miss?" A handsome man questioned.

As Rose opened her eyes, she realized that she didn't recognize any of them. Which left her one option: to scream.

The four people in the room jumped back, surprised.

"Who are you people?!" She screeched. "Where am I?!" While she was freaking out, she didn't know that she was laying on the comfiest bed in the silkiest of sheets that she's ever been in. Especially since it is comfier than Seto's.

"Calm down," the black haired man said. He wore black trousers, white dress shirt, black blazer, black tie, white gloves, and black dress shoes. "I am Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive's butler."

"I'm Meilin," the red-haired woman said. She was wearing a typical maid's outfit, plus a pair of black glasses on her face. A nervous smile was on in place as she held a bowl of warm water. In it was a wash cloth.

"And I'm Finny," the blonde haired said. He had a warm and welcoming aura. His outfit was a white shirt with red trimming, plaid shorts, and black boots. He had on a pair of white gloves, a hat hung off his neck, and a belt. In his hair was six red hair clips.

"And you are?" Sebastian kindly asked the woman, softly smiling. A smile he only showed for cats.

Rose was silent through the introductions.

"Rosalie," she answered, blushing a light pink as she sat up in the bed, softly smiling in return. "Rosalie Ashlyn Watson, but most people just call me Rose."

"Well, Ms. Rose," Sebastian spoke, going over to help her. "You are in my Lord's mansion."

"And where is that?"

"London, England."

Rose's jaw dropped in shock. "H-how can I be in England?!"

"We just found you passed out on a sidewalk. My Lord took it upon himself to help you out." He left out the part where he begged Ciel to take her in.

Rose's facial expression was of confusion. "But I was in Domino City, Texas, United States yesterday… In front of a local club for my twenty-first birthday, which my high school friend dragged me out of Seto Kaiba's mansion…" She tried to think of how she got there.

The three servants looked at each other like she lost her sanity.

"Ms. Rose?" Sebastian commented. When Rose turned in his direction, he sat next to her on the bed. His hands gently held hers. "There is no one named Seto Kaiba."

Rose's face went from gloomy to being flabbergasted. "How is Kaiba Corp.'s international gaming system was never heard of?" She asked. "S-I mean-Kaiba is the president, and he makes this thing called a 'Duel Disk.' You place a 'Duel Monsters' card in one of the slots and it makes a holograph image that's on the card."

Sebastian gave her a sympathetic look. "There's no 'Duel Disk' or 'Duel Monsters.'" He began to rub small circles on the back of her hand.

Rose began to smile warmly at Sebastian's touch. Despite a guilty feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Domino City…_

"Rose!" Seto called, frowning.

He went out searching for his long-time girlfriend. Even had the maids, chefs, and gardeners looking for her. Plus, his Kaiba Corp. employees.

And he went to the trouble of informing the "Geek Squad" about the disappearance of their friend.

Joey, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Akefia, Tea, Tristan, and Duke were looking for her. As well as Lillieth.

Seto sat on the edge of the sidewalk. His hands began to ruffle his always perfect hair. That's how much the disappearance of Rose has affected him.

"Why'd you run?" Seto softly questioned the sky. "What did I do to deserve this heartache and pain…" He knew the answer to the first question, and that was because of a misunderstanding. He planned to purpose to her.

However, that plan is screwed up. The girl who came over was going to help him pick out an engagement ring, who an old friend of theirs was named Sammy.

He hasn't slept for almost twenty-four hours. He had a little snack earlier, but that was it. He had a shower at eleven o'clock last night, and he was getting ready to go to dinner with Rose today.

"Rose," he softly said, turning to the blue sky. "Please come home… And back to me…

"I miss you…"


End file.
